Two dads
by BloodyBlackWood
Summary: Arael Winchester is the daughter of Dean and Castiel Winchester. Read the story about the strange yet adorable girl as she gets by with her friend Genesis Morgan-Reid. *we might change the rating soon. Maybe. Don't know yet.*
1. Chapter 1

Genesis Morgan-Reid

Arael Winchester

In the Winchester household things were very chaotic.

"CASTIEL! WHERE IS THE PIE?!" Dean yelled.

"In the refrigerator," Castiel said.

Dean ran over to the refrigerator and got out a piece of pie and ate it.

"Arael, here's your lunch," Castiel said giving a little girl who looks a lot like dean a white lunch box.

"Thanks Daddy C," Arael said taking the lunch.

"Come on, Arael, it's time to go to school," Dean said finishing his pie.

"Ok, Daddy D," Arael said getting off her stool and putting on her backpack.

Dean and Arael walked to Fallen Feather Elementary School.

"Bye Arael," Dean said walking his daughter in.

"Bye Daddy," Arael said, "Give uncle Sammy a kiss for me!"

"ok, fine," Dean said putting all of his fingers together like a hand puppet duck.

"WAIT! I gotta kiss it!" Arael said and kissed Deans hand.

"Ok, i'll make sure to give it to him," Dean said walking out with his hand in the same position.

Dean walked all the way home and put his hand onto Sam's cheek.

"That was from Arael, she said she misses you," Dean said.

"AWWW, I miss her too," Sam said, "Can I go and pick her up after school?"

"Sure," Dean said sitting on the couch and opening a beer.

Back at the elementary school Arael introduced herself.

"I'm Arael Winchester. Nice to meet you~" Arael said.

"NICE TO MEET YOU ARAEL!" The class said.

Arael got all her stuff out and walked to her seat by the window.

**Morgan-Reid Household**

In the Morgan-Reid household, things weren't that calm either. A dark skinned girl with curly light brown hair rushed into the kitchen in her short white dress.

"Genesis! Baby girl please slow down!" Yelled Morgan with his daughter's backpack in his hand.

"But daddy, I'm gonna be late for my first day!" Exclaimed the petite child. "Papa wouldn't like that."

"No I wouldn't not." Said a male voice behind Derek. "I thought you said you had it handled?"

"I did! I just lost track of time." Said Morgan as he kissed Spencer on the cheek. "Good morning baby."

"Mmm morning. Come on sweetheart get your bag or you'll be late." Spencer kissed their daughter on the head as she went out the door with Derek.

They got to the school just in time.

"Bye daddy! Love you!" Screamed the girl as she ran to school.

"Wait, baby! Your lunch!" Yelled Derek as he rushed to give her the packed lunch. She kissed him and walked to school.

**At the school**

Genesis arrived to her class and slowly opened the door.

"Young lady, you are late," said the teacher.

"I know. I'm sorry but daddy was trying his best and got carried away." Said Genesis with a smile.

"Well then, please take your seat next to Arael." Said the teacher as she went back to the board.

Genesis walked to her deskmate. 'Why is she smiling at me so much?'

Arael smiled even brighter when Genesis finally sat next to her.

"Hi! My name is Arael! Its like Ariel but for some reason no one can understand that and I have blonde hair and, and, and,...and a dad." Said the painfully excited girl.

Genesis looked at her desk mate with concern. 'Maybe she drinks coffee. Papa doesn't get like this but maybe they gave her coffee.'

"Hello. My name is Genesis and I have two dads and an awesome godparent. Are you okay?" Asked Genesis.

~"I'm fantastic! Gasp! You have two dads too?!"~ asked the girl.

"Did you just say 'gasp' when you could have just gasped?"

~"yup!"~

Genesis just nodded and smiled at Arael's behavior. 'Very interesting.'

**End of the school day**

The two girls became instant friends and hung out the entire day getting to know each other. In front of the school was Genesis's papa and Arael's uncle, Sam.

~"Sammy!"~

"Ari! My favorite niece." Yelled Sam as he hugged her.

Arael giggled. "I'm your only niece, uncle! I want you to meet my friend, Genesis!"

"Hello Genesis. That's a pretty name." Said Sam.

"Thank you. My papa named me and daddy just gave up trying to prevent that." Said Genesis." Bye now. See you tomorrow. "

Genesis walked to her papa." Hello papa."

"Hello Gene. Did you make a new friend today?" Asked Spencer as he opened the car door and buckled in his daughter.

"Yeah. Her name is Arael but its sounds liked the little mermaid's name." Said the girl as she swung her feet.

"That's nice sweetheart." Said Reid. He got into the seat and they drove off.

Back at the Winchester household Arael told both her dads about Genesis.

"I wish we could have met her," Castiel said.

"I'm picking her up tomorrow," Dean said.

"Fine," sam said with Arael on his lap and pouting.

"I guess I'll take her to school," castiel said turning on the tv.

Bobby bursts through the door.

"How's my little Arael doing?" He asked smiling.

"I'm fine grandpa," Arael said.

"She's so cute, I'm going to ignore everything she just said," Bobby said.

"I'm tired uncle Sammy," Arael said, "can you read me Shakespeare before bed?"

"Sure," sam said picking the girl up and carrying her to her bed.

"NIGHT DADDIES AND GRANDPA~!" Arael yelled.

"NIGHT!" They all yelled back.

"So, Ari, what play do you want me to read?" Sam asked tucking in his niece.

"I want you to read me the comedy of errors~!" Arael exclaimed.

Sam nodded as he got the book and started reading. Soon after he got halfway through she was already asleep.

"Night Ari," Sam said and kissed her head. Then he turned off the light and slowly closed the door.

"So Bobby, why did you really come here?" Dean asked when sam was back in the room.

**At the Morgan-Reid household**

"...and we talked about our favorite cartoon and our favorite books and she has two dads too!" Said Genesis as she went on and on before putting a piece of meat in her mouth.

"Wow, that great sweetheart. We're glad you made a friend and on your first day too," said Reid as he congratulates their daughter. The family was all sitting down and eating their dinner of pasta with beef and asparagus. Reid noticed the barely touched vegetable in Genesis's plate and sighed.

"Gene, you have to eat the vegetables too."

"Aww, but papa! I don't like them!" Said the little girl with a pout. "Daddy, tell papa I don't want them."

Now Derek knows better than to get into a conversation like this, but their daughter has such an adorable face and his husband has the stern attitude that is actually more adorable than intimidating. Derek just looks down and keeps eating.

"Fine, but expect no desert," said Reid as he went to get the desert for him and Derek. As soon as he left, Derek made sure Reid couldn't see them and took his daughters vegetables and ate them for her very quickly.

"Thank you daddy!" Said Genesis.

"Shh. Its our little secret. Pretend you ate it." Whispered Derek.

Spencer came back with the deserts and looked between his husband and daughter.

"You ate your vegetables?" He asked.

"Yes papa," said the little girl with an innocent smile.

It was obvious that Reid wasn't stupid and it was not that easy to fool a profiler, but he decided to play along. After all,His daughter did make a friend today. She deserved a treat. He gave them their deserts. A few minutes later when Genesis went to brush her teeth, Reid looked at his husband.

"Really? You ate her food for her?"

"What? No! Of course not. She ate them. Really!" Said Derek.

"Of course she did Derek. For this, you can wash the dishes." Said Reid as he went upstairs.

Derek looked towards the sink and sighed. 'Damn' he quickly got to work. 'It was worth it' he kept telling himself.

Back at the Winchester household Bobby was telling them why he came.

"The Angels are after her," Bobby said.

"WHAT?! WHY?!" Dean yelled but not too loudly.

"They say God created her himself and no one really has seen the face of God so they want to ask her some questions," Bobby said.

"My brothers and sisters aren't getting her," castiel said with a straight face.

"If they do, they're about to get some angel blade to the heart," Dean said.

"I'll go and check on her," Sam said going back to her room only to find her not there, the window open and a note.

"SHES GONE!" Sam yelled.

Dean and castiel started to panic.

"But she wrote us a note: I went to see Genesis because I was bored, love u," Sam read.

"Thank god the Angels didn't take her," Dean said sitting down by the phone.

"We just have to wait for one of genesis's parents to call," castiel said sitting on the other half of the phone.

"Yeah," said Sam sitting on the couch with a worried look on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**At the Morgan-Reid household**

"...and we talked about our favorite cartoon and our favorite books and she has two dads too!" Said Genesis as she went on and on before putting a piece of meat in her mouth.

"Wow, that great sweetheart. We're glad you made a friend and on your first day too," said Reid as he congratulates their daughter. The family was all sitting down and eating their dinner of pasta with beef and asparagus. Reid noticed the barely touched vegetable in Genesis's plate and sighed.

"Gene, you have to eat the vegetables too."

"Aww, but papa! I don't like them!" Said the little girl with a pout. "Daddy, tell papa I don't want them."

Now Derek knows better than to get into a conversation like this, but their daughter has such an adorable face and his husband has the stern attitude that is actually more adorable than intimidating. Derek just looks down and keeps eating.

"Fine, but expect no desert," said Reid as he went to get the desert for him and Derek. As soon as he left, Derek made sure Reid couldn't see them and took his daughters vegetables and ate them for her very quickly.

"Thank you daddy!" Said Genesis.

"Shh. Its our little secret. Pretend you ate it." Whispered Derek.

Spencer came back with the deserts and looked between his husband and daughter.

"You ate your vegetables?" He asked.

"Yes papa," said the little girl with an innocent smile.

It was obvious that Reid wasn't stupid and it was not that easy to fool a profiler, but he decided to play along. After all,His daughter did make a friend today. She deserved a treat. He gave them their deserts. A few minutes later when Genesis went to brush her teeth, Reid looked at his husband.

"Really? You ate her food for her?"

"What? No! Of course not. She ate them. Really!" Said Derek.

"Of course she did Derek. For this, you can wash the dishes." Said Reid as he went upstairs.

Derek looked towards the sink and sighed. 'Damn' he quickly got to work. 'It was worth it' he kept telling himself.

Back at the Winchester household Bobby was telling them why he came.

"The Angels are after her," Bobby said.

"WHAT?! WHY?!" Dean yelled but not too loudly.

"They say God created her himself and no one really has seen the face of God so they want to ask her some questions," Bobby said.

"My brothers and sisters aren't getting her," castiel said with a straight face.

"If they do, they're about to get some angel blade to the heart," Dean said.

"I'll go and check on her," Sam said going back to her room only to find her not there, the window open and a note.

"SHES GONE!" Sam yelled.

Dean and castiel started to panic.

"But she wrote us a note: I went to see Genesis because I was bored, love u," Sam read.

"Thank god the Angels didn't take her," Dean said sitting down by the phone.

"We just have to wait for one of genesis's parents to call," castiel said sitting on the other half of the phone.

"Yeah," said Sam sitting on the couch with a worried look on his face.

**At the Morgan-Reid household**

The house was quiet with everyone sleeping soundly. In Genesis's room, a small figure made her way inside the room through the window. She looked around the room and found Genesis.

'Maybe I shouldn't have come...oh well! ' with her mind made up, the figure shook the sleeping girl awake.

"Huh? Arael? What are you doing here?" Asked the tired child. She turned on the lamp on the bedside to get a proper look at her unexpected guest.

Arael shrugged her shoulders and wonder around the room and said, " I was bored. And I thought I should come say hello. I didn't know you would be sleeping at this time."

"Its fine but what about your parents?"

"Oh, I left a note." Said Arael casually. The two friends talked some more and Arael, unknowingly, was being her usual loud self.

"Be quiet! You're gonna wake up daddy and Papa," said Genesis, trying to shush her friend. They were unfortunately heard and Genesis parents burst through the door. Well, Derek burst through the door with a metal bat in his hand ready to put it into use if need be.

"Baby girl, what is it?!" Scream Derek looking around for the intruder. All they saw was the two girls in the room.

"Um... Hello?" Said Arael quietly.

The two parents stared at her for a few seconds until Reid spoke. "Hello. Who are you and why are you in our daughter's room?"

"Oh! My name is Arael and I'm Genesis's friend and I was bored so I came over. I didn't know you would be asleep already." Said the blonde girl.

"We do sleep pretty early at times," said Derek understanding the girl's reason.

Reid ignored his husband. " do your parents know that you are here?"

"Yes sir."

"Well, we should call them to come and get you. Next time you should probably call." Said Reid getting his phone.

"How'd you even get up here?" Asked Derek.

"The trees." Said Arael.

Reid called Arael's parents and a few minutes later the doorbell rang.

"We are sorry about waking you up. We knew she was here and we probably should have come to get her." Said Dean.

"Don't worry about man, just call next time, okay?" Said Derek.

"Of course. Sorry for the trouble," said Castiel.

~"I was bored daddy!"~ whined Arael as she was carried away from the home.

"I understand that dear, but you still didn't call. They were sleeping already." Said Castiel.

"I understand daddy. I'm tired now," said Arael with a yawn.

"Of course you are. Let's go." The two parents left and silently drove home with their daughter sleeping in the back.

The next day it was slow getting up.

"Daddy, it's time for school," Arael said shaking Castiel slightly.

Castiel just nodded and handed Arael her backpack and stuff and walked out the door with her.

"BYE DADDY~!" Arael yelled hugging castiel when they got into the classroom.

"Wait, I thought the man who was here yesterday was your father," the teacher said.

"Both of them are my daddies," Arael said going to her desk and waving goodbye to castiel.

Castiel left the classroom and the teacher looked as confused as ever.

'It's weird that she looks like both of them when it's obvious that they needed a woman somewhere in this process.' The teacher thought.

Genesis arrived in school a few minutes later and sat next to Arael.

"Hello."

~"hello!"~ responded Arael.

That day they learned how to multiply, this was the advanced class so they did things much faster. After class was over there was recess.

Genesis and Arael played together on the playground until a boy picked up a ball and threw it towards them. Arael quickly turned around and caught it.

"Why'd you do that for?" Arael asked the boy.

"No reason," the boy responded.

Arael rolled her eyes and made a face equal to one of Sam's bitchfaces and threw the ball back at the boy.

"Weirdo," genesis said.

"I guess," Arael said looking towards the parking lot.

"Who are you waiting for, your uncle?" Genesis asked.

"No, my daddy, well one of them," Arael said waiting for the blue impala to drive into the parking lot.

"Oh, they seem nice," genesis said.

"They are, kind of. But if you think my family's big now, just wait until you meet all my uncles and aunts," Arael said looking up at the clouds.

After recess was over, cars started to pull into the parking lot. The teacher waited with the children till all of them left.

The last ones waiting were Arael and genesis.

"Where are you parents?" The teacher asked.

"They must be running late," both girls said at the same time.

Suddenly a blue Impala drove into the empty parking lot and Dean Winchester got out of the drivers seat.

"Sorry I'm late. My job sometimes runs long," Dean said to the teacher.

"No problem," the teacher said.

"I also got a call from genesis's parents, they wanted me to pick her up; because they can't," Dean said.

The teacher just nodded and let them go.

"Genesis, this is one of my daddies," Arael said sitting in the back seat with genesis.

"Nice to meet you," genesis said.

"Nice to meet you too kid. I'm the cool one right?" Dean asked Arael smiling and looking in his rear view mirror.

"Yeah~!" Arael exclaimed smiling and holding genesis's hand.

The drive wasn't long and soon they were in the Winchester home. Genesis looked around the home in silence. The living room consisted of a Knight armor that was placed in the corner next to the fire place. The room was illuminated by the candles. Overall it was a peaceful looking room.

"Alright kids, have fun. Kiddo, show Genesis your room. You're sleeping in the same room, right?" Asked Dean.

~"yes daddy," replied Arael.

"Okay then. Have fun. By the way, your uncle is coming over."

~"uncle Sammy?!~ asked an excited Arael.

"I wish. No, the other one," said Dean with a sigh.

Arael gasped. ~" uncle LuLu?"

"Yeah. So that means Sam is definitely not coming over."

"Aww. But Uncle Lulu would be so sad. They belong together!" Said Arael.

"he's getting into your head, isn't he?" Asked Dean.

~"no."~

"Just go have fun Sweetness," said Dean.

The two girls went upstairs to play. They were having fun in each other's company when suddenly...

~"guess who?!"~ asked a voice out of nowhere.

"Uncle Lulu. How are you?" Asked Arael with small joy in her voice.

"Hearing the tone of your voice I'm guessing your not happy to see me. This is about Sam, isn't it? Look kiddo you just have to admit that he loves me first. He may not know it yet but he is mine," said Lucifer.

Arael looked at her uncle with no joy. She tried to suppress her anger by holding the doll in her hand but she ended up ripping the head off. She threw it away and walk towards him slowly. " listen here and listen well, he is mine. He was mine from the day I was born, no, from the day daddy came into being, you don't own him! I do!"

All the commotion led Dean to the room.

" what's going on?"

"Your daughter thinks Sam is hers when he's actually mine," said Lucifer.

Dean sighed. "Not this again."

"By the way, where is my little vessel?" Asked Lucifer.

"None of your business." Said Dean.

While all this was happening, Genesis looked confused. 'What an odd family.'

Lucifer noticed Genesis and smiled. "Hello little girl."

Genesis looked at bit creeped out. " um...hello."

"What's your name?" Asked Lucifer.

"My name is-"

"DON'T!" shouted Arael.

"Why not?" Asked Lucifer confused.

"Like I'm about to let her be grouped in with your kind!" Yelled Arael.

"How hurtful," said Lucifer with sarcasm. " well, whatever your name is, its been a pleasure meeting you."

He then left.

"That was interesting," Genesis said.

"I guess. if you call meeting the devil interesting, then sure," Arael said picking up a piece of paper and started drawing.

"What do you mean?" Genesis asked.

"That man is the very definition of evil," Arael said glaring at the doorknob where lucifer touched.

"So you call him the devil?" Genesis asked.

"Yeah," Arael said looking at Genesis.

"Okay then," Genesis said.

"I know my family is weird," Arael said getting up and going to get something from the dresser.

It was a necklace, with a special mark on it.

"Put this on, it'll protect you," Arael said handing the necklace to Genesis.

"But don't you need it?" Genesis asked.

"No, I'm a tough girl. I can take care of myself," Arael said tying the necklace around Genesis's neck.

Genesis just laughed. She kind of envied the girl. Arael always stuck up for what she believed in and was always innocent but still knew enough about the world. Genesis knew that Arael would always be there for her no matter what. It was the same for Arael but she had one fear, that Genesis would get dragged further into the world of angels and demons.


End file.
